


10:45 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Any other bright ideas?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after a creature's claws pinned him down.





	10:45 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Any other bright ideas?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after a creature's claws pinned him down near his daughter.

THE END


End file.
